


Sparring Partners

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec sparring partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partners

"I'm not going to tell you again."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't 'yeah, yeah' me, mister."

"Why not? Missus."

"Because I – did you just call me 'missus'?"

"Uh …."

"Why, Alec. I would say I'm flattered if I wasn't so horrified by the notion."

"Horrified, my ass. You want me and you know it."

"Whatever. And let's just leave your ass out of it, all right?"

"Awww, Maxie. But it's such a sweet ass—wait! Don't—Hey! That hurt."

"Serves you right. Why is it always 'sex, sex, sex' with you? Hold on. Forget I asked that. I want to enjoy my view of Seattle from up here, not listen to you blather on and on."

"That hurts, Max. Why you gotta be so bitchy to me all the time?"

"If you weren't always following me around aggravating me I wouldn't be such a bitch."

"Hey, I won't stay when I'm not wanted. If you don't want me around, just say so."

"I don't want you around. Go, please. Preferably over the edge."

"Now you're saying you want me dead?"

"Well, at least it would be quiet then."

"Excuse me if I don't leap to my death to make you happy. Nope, Maxie. There's only one way you're going to get me to shut up and you don't have the guts to do it."

"Stop waggling your eyebrows at me, you pervert."

"Maxie is a chicken, a chicken, a chicken."

"If you think you're going to pester me into kissing you, you're dumber than you look."

"Bok, bok, bok, bok, bok."

"Alec, just go, will you? This isn't funny anymore."

"Bok, bok, bok, bok, bok."

"You're really asking for it, you know that?"

"You're really asking for it, you know that?"

"Alec!"

"Alec--"

"ARGH!"

"You're so cute when you're infuriated--"

" … Mmmm ..."

"Whoa. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I don't believe it. You are such a liar! You said you would shut up if I kissed you."

"Now that's not technically true. I only inferred that kissing me would shut me up. I didn't actually say that. Hey, Max? Come back here. Uh, Max. You're getting awfully near the edge. Max? Max? Maaaaaax …"


End file.
